Breakfast in the afternoon
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Just a short fanfic about Kate and Richard. CASKETT..


**Breakfast in the afternoon**

**A/N:** just a idea that pulled up into my head  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, wish I got the great idea to write this show.. but I didn't so here I am making up my own stories. And here you are reading it. =)

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

It was an early morning when she woke up in his arms, she looked up to see Castle still asleep. She moved her head up on his chest and she snuggled into his embrace.  
She still couldn't believe it finally happened, she imagined it always in her dreams but she never actually thought that they would make sweet love together.

Kate smiled as she thought back at the evening before, they solved the case and it was a case that hit her pretty hard. She didn't even know why but when they put the guy after bars for a long time, she collapsed on the ground and she started to sob. Castle was of course by her side and took her into his arms, he comforted her and invited her over to his place.

Alexis stayed over at friends and wouldn't be home until later the next day.  
When they had arrived at his place they talked a bit more about the case and after that Castle suggested to watch a movie with some chocolate ice-cream. He sure knew how to please a woman. She chuckled inside while she remembered it.  
Now she was here in his bed, still in his embrace, both of them naked.

She felt Castle stir a little bit before he opened his eyes "morning detective" he smiled with a cocky smile "go back to sleep, we have the day of and it is still early" Kate answered him and she bend over to give him a kiss on his lips. Castle returned the kiss "only if you stay" he answered her, he did not want her to leave already.

Kate smiled, of course she wanted to stay "only because you insist" she chuckled and she lay her head on his chest. She felt Richard put his arm around her and it didn't take long before she was asleep again.  
**  
xX-natasja-Xx  
**  
Some hours later Richard woke up, Kate still asleep next to him.  
He quietly got up without waking her and he took a shower before heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the both of them.

He opened some cabinets to see what options he had for breakfast, he sort of knew what she liked to eat but he never saw her eat breakfast. He thought about it for a moment before he decided to go for some eggs with bacon and fresh bread.  
He started with the dough for the bread and he put it into the bread machine, then he started to bake the bacon and he cracked the eggs on top of it so the bacon got baked inside the egg. When he finished the eggs he made some orange jus and he placed it all on a tray. He cut the bread in some pieces and placed that on the tray as well. He smiled but then a wrinkle appeared on his forehead, he was forgetting something but he didn't know what.

He picked up the tray and he started to walk towards his bedroom when he passed a vase with some roses, he picked a red one and placed it on the tray. He smiled, that was exactly what he was missing. Some beautiful flower for a beautiful woman.

He walked towards the bed and placed the tray on the nightstand before he got in bed himself. He kissed Kate on her lips "wakey wakey detective" he said while he kissed her again. He loved to tease her with the detective thingy.

Kate muttered something he couldn't understand before opening her eyes. She smiled at him "hmm what is that delicious smell around here?" she asked while an odor off fresh baked bread filled her nose

"I've made some breakfast for you, although we slept in late its afternoon already" he chuckled and he picked up the tray and placed it on the bed.  
"enjoy your afternoon breakfast" Richard Castle said as he looked at the beautiful woman next to him who picked up a slice of bread with bacon and egg.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Kate and Richard both finished their afternoon breakfast and Richard had cleaned up the tray, before he walked back into his bedroom. Kate was still lying in his bed, only covered with the blanked, she didn't feel like getting dressed yet. Kate felt surprised by her own behaving, she never acted like this but with Castle everything she did or feel was different from when he was with someone else.

Kate smiled at Richard who walked back into the room "want some desert?'' she asked with a teasing facial expression, and just when she said so she dropped the blanket revealing her bare breasts.

Richards eyes were wide open and he jumped onto the bed, kissing her on her soft lips and traveling some kisses towards her beautiful breasts. While thinking that this woman was full of surprises.

Kate enjoyed the feeling of Richards soft but still a little dry lips on her bare skin, and gosh what was she in love with this woman, she was planning on never letting him go again.

Kate wrapped her arms around his almost naked body and she kissed him on the top of his head, and they made love to each other for the second time this day.  
Both planning on never letting the other go again.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Ok not too happy with this one-shot but hope you like it anyway..  
please be the best readers and review. Thank you =)


End file.
